


Но, Ааз…

by Angmarsky



Category: Myth Adventures - Robert Asprin
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: Попытка снять фильм по первой главе книги. АУ
Kudos: 3





	Но, Ааз…

«Теперь, встретившись с демоном, я решил вести себя по образцу, спасшему мне жизнь в вышеупомянутых ситуациях. Я замер… По крайней мере задним числом я хотел бы думать, что это был преднамеренный, рассчитанный поступок. Демон растянул губы в презрительной усмешке, открывая двойной ряд острых как иглы зубов…»

\- Так, стоп-стоп, ну это никуда не годится! – Режиссер раздраженно отшвырнул в сторону матюгальник и схватил со столика очередной стаканчик с кофе. – Ааз, перестань всё время прикрываться! Сказано: «вышел из пентаграммы и начал осматривать помещение». Какое из этих слов для тебя непереводимо на изврский? Что ты топчешься в этом круге, как будто там золотые монеты рассыпаны? Вышел, красиво сделал полукруг по хижине, посверкал клыками в сторону Скива… господин Скив, вы не могли бы перестать изображать редкую породу дерева, вы сейчас в роли мальчишки-пентюха.   
\- У которого нервный тик, - вежливо подсказала Танда, поглядывая на меня с некоторым покровительственным сочувствием.   
\- Почему Ааз голый? – Робко спросил я, отодвигаясь от съемочной группы примерно на такое же расстояние, как было при первой моей встрече с демоном. То есть, я слегка отошел. Ладно, отпрыгнул на метра полтора, спасибо левитации.   
\- Меня тоже интересует этот вопрос! – Рявкнул мой наставник и выразительно ощерился всей акульей улыбкой на режиссера.   
Впервые на моей практике это не возымело ни малейшего эффекта.   
\- В сценарии четко сказано, что одежда тебе выдается только в четвертой главе, а мы снимаем вторую, поэтому – будь любезен, пройдись эдак вальяжно по… не настолько же вальяжно!  
Не покраснела, кажется, только Тананда. Но у нее, вообще большой опыт по подобной части. Я имею в виду, что она давно общается с извергами, много где побывала и ее не удивишь чешуйчатыми сантиметрами. Я, по крайней мере, смотрел на пентаграмму, старательно нарисованную цветными мелками на полу съемочного павильона.   
Кому, вообще, пришла в голову мысль снять о нас кино? Ааз утверждал, что это принесет много денег. Я был уверен, что много проблем. По итогу, на данный момент я выигрывал по очкам, потому что мы еще не заработали ни копейки, а Ааз уже успел переругаться с половиной съемочной бригады.  
Сначала он требовал, чтобы его в этом эпизоде играл дублер. Потом он остался всеми предложенными дублерами недоволен, включая того, что был нарисован в компьютерной программе (у него, видите ли, была недостаточно выразительная улыбка). Затем дорогой наставник повысил свой гонорар за съемку «ню» вдвое (хотя, по моему сугубо личному мнению, это мы должны были приплачивать зрителям за их испорченную нервную систему). А теперь он скандалил с режиссером, которого не устраивал отснятый материал.  
\- …и вместо того, чтобы трястись от страха, как сказано в сценарии, этот ваш волшебник-недоучка краснеет, как девица на выданье! – Донеслось до меня окончание фразы, и я понял, что теперь вся эта компания пялится на меня с осуждением.   
\- Га-а, - произнес я. И это, черт возьми, было в сценарии!   
Несмотря на то, что прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как я перестал быть мальчишкой-учеником-мага, мне до сих пор не нравится, когда подавляющее большинство людей (и не-людей) в помещении смотрит на меня, как на незрелого пентюха.   
\- Ой, ну чего я там не видел, - бодро начал я, и уже на середине этой фразы понял, что сделал всё происходящее еще хуже, чем оно было до того.   
Танда выразительно приподняла бровь.   
\- Я имею в виду, Ааз прав! Нас же будут смотреть люди. А некоторые даже – пересматривать. Давайте прикроем его чем-нибудь… пожалуйста, - я чувствовал себя глубоко несчастным. Всем уже было плевать на отсутствие одежды у демона, зато я развлекал их просто великолепно.  
\- Я могу прикрыть, - подал голос Гвидо.  
\- Мебель заговорила, - потрясенно произнес Ааз. – Что вы подмешали в вино?  
И тут меня осенило.   
\- Реклама нижнего белья от Келвина Кляйна. Это же сколько денег можно заработать за первую главу.   
Надо ли объяснять, почему на обложках многих дисков мой наставник красуется в белых стрингах?


End file.
